Smokehawk (FeatherClan)
this evil boi is very precious to me, no touchu! Smokehawk is a smoky gray tom with a white flash on his chest, and has long fur with black hints/tips. He has piercing, often smoldering yellowish-amber eyes, and a sweeping plume of a tail. He had sharp-shinned hawk wings before going to the Dark Forest, where he was stripped of his wings and power of flight as a punishment for his crimes. He has tufted ears. Smokehawk's brothers are Blizzardhawk and Stormhawk (later Stormstar). Smokehawk was famed for conspiring with his other brother Blizzardhawk to commit many crimes, including the murder of Larksong, the FeatherClan deputy (in order to become deputy himself), the failed poisoning of Stormstar (in order to become leader), the failed assassination of Averiwing (his jealousy of her led him to do this), the WindClan ambush which killed Stormstar's mate, Thornflower, and the ambush which killed Averiwing's love interest, Wolfclaw. Appearance Smokehawk's pelt is smoky gray, but has a majority of black highlights dappling the coat, as well hints of white and tabby stripes. He has tufted ears and long fur, as well as large paws and cunning, piercing yellowish-amber eyes. He had sharp-shinned hawk wings before going to the Dark Forest. He has several scars covered by his sleek, glossy coat. He has a sweeping plume of a tail. Smokehawk bears a few familiar resemblance to Stormstar and Blizzardhawk - he shares Stormstar's eye color, as well as having a similar pelt color to Stormstar; while Smokehawk's lighter gray parts of his pelt match the color of Blizzardhawk's pelt. The three brothers also have a similar build and fur length. Personality * Gets jealous easily * Holds grudges * Vengeful * Self-justifying * Aggressive * Short-tempered * Cunning * Cold Smokehawk's personality is that of a typical villain - however, he always hides his true personality well under a mask - he also holds grudges for very long, and fuels his jealousy and grudges into pure anger and callousness, and his plots are often elaborate and unorthodox, but the length and extent of his crimes are without doubt pure evil. History Smoke, Blizzard and Storm were born to an unknown rogue mother and father. They were named after the weather conditions they were born in - Storm for the snowstorm that occurred at the beginning of the birth, Blizzard for the snowstorm that worsened into a blizzard in the middle of the birth, and then Smoke for the poor visibility in the blizzard he was born in. Smoke and Blizzard had more aggressive tendencies from the start - cats say that there is no such thing as "born evil", but Smoke and Blizzard prove this claim wrong. Even as kits they took savage pleasure in ravaging and shredding up balls of moss their mother gave them. However, Storm stayed on the 'good side' of things, and was immune to his brothers' odd behaviors. Smoke, Blizzard and Storm were found on the FeatherClan border one day. It was not exactly known why their mother abandoned them but it sparked Smoke and Blizzard's hatred for outsiders, whilst Storm was more sympathetic. Smoke, Blizzard and Storm were soon found by a FeatherClan patrol, and the three kits were freezing to death, which consequently intensified Smoke and Blizzard's hatred for outsiders, as they believed all outsiders just wanted them to die. FeatherClan's leader at the time accepted them into the Clan and the three toms were brought by their foster mother to the Starpool to receive their wings. All of them were given sharp-shinned hawk wings, except Stormkit who was given Stellar's Sea eagle wings. Once they reached six moons, were made apprentices, and Smokekit, Blizzardkit and Stormkit became Smokepaw, Blizzardpaw and Stormpaw. At this point, Smokepaw grew intensely jealous of Stormpaw's wings, as the cat with eagle wings were most typically made deputy, but it was Smokepaw's ambition to become deputy himself. Of course, Blizzardpaw, favoring Smokepaw much more than Stormpaw, comforted Smokepaw and sided with him. That was when Smokepaw and Blizzardpaw's hatred of their brother started, and the three grew steadily apart. Smokepaw, chasing for his ambition of deputy, trained diligently under his mentor, wishing to succeed Stormpaw, but Stormpaw ultimately was the more skilled of the two. Smokepaw grew even more bitter when the cat he had been crushing on for a time, Thornflower, offered to be Stormpaw's mate once he became a warrior. Smokepaw and Blizzardpaw felt like they were being pushed aside, and thus, Smokepaw's grudge against Stormpaw came into play. Smokepaw fueled his grief into anger, alongside Blizzardpaw. He found his inner vengeful demon, and more importantly, the cunning that came along with it. Distancing himself from Stormpaw and most of the Clan, Smokepaw became aggressive and cold, detestable compared to the likable Stormpaw. At first this was only to keep cats away from the plans he and Blizzardpaw were devising, but since he kept this lengthy alter ego for so long, it naturally integrated into his personality. Soon, Smokepaw, Blizzardpaw and Stormpaw all passed their assessments and were made warriors with the new names Smokehawk, Blizzardhawk and Stormhawk, to signify their bond as kin, even if Smokehawk and Blizzardhawk were disgusted at this. However, Smokehawk and Blizzardhawk rejoiced in their new warrior status, as this effectively gave them sufficient power to put their well planned plots into ploy. As Smokehawk watched in anger, his yellowish-amber eyes smoldering with rage as Thornflower and Stormhawk became mates, and a few moons later, happily announced that they were expecting kits, Blizzardhawk fueled his dangerous anger by goading him on to destroy Stormhawk's family, and thus, this was Smokehawk's mission to carry out, he reflected. He would strike when Stormhawk had bonded enough with his family to grieve them heavily and effectively destroy his own mental health when they perished. The FeatherClan deputy's health deteriorated, and Smokehawk had expected to become deputy as Stormhawk had his paws full with the birth of his two new kits. However, the FeatherClan leader had actually chosen Stormhawk, which left Smokehawk so filled with rage that it rendered him senseless. He decided to execute his plot which was conceived with Blizzardhawk even though Smokehawk wanted it to be more effective. Smokehawk and Blizzardhawk deliberately hunted on WindClan territory, provoking the moor cats, and slathered FeatherClan scent on WindClan territory, far past the borders. To anger the WindClan cats even more, the pair left dead rabbit carcasses that reeked of FeatherClan scent near camp, to effectively attract buzzards and turn the WindClan cats against their border neighbors. Thus, WindClan ambushed, while Smokehawk and Blizzardhawk slipped off during the battle in order not to get killed by WindClan - if any WindClan cat scented them, they would instantly know they were the cats hunting on WindClan territory. Thornflower was slain in the ambush, breaking Stormhawk's heart and satisfying Smokehawk and Blizzardhawk for a long time. However, satisfaction doesn't last very long. Smokehawk soon felt the feelings of vengeance and jealousy stir up in him again when both the FeatherClan leader and deputy perished, their lives swept away by greencough, and the popular choice for deputy was Stormhawk. Stormhawk was made deputy when the FeatherClan medicine cat received a sign from StarClan to choose the new deputy - during a thunderstorm, a huge hawk flew by, blotting out the sky, but seemingly ignoring camp, and when the hawk passed, the thunderstorm ended abruptly. Enraged, this caused Smokehawk to turn on StarClan as Stormhawk, now Stormstar, happily announced that StarClan granted him his nine lives and promised to lead FeatherClan into a promising future. Smokehawk was even more angry when Stormstar appointed Larksong as deputy instead of his brother, Stormstar's reason being that Smokehawk was too dangerous and would lead FeatherClan into countless battles. However, Smokehawk thought logically for once, and decided that the time to strike would come appropriately, and he schemed with Blizzardhawk on the countless plots and possibilities he could do to kill Larksong and then Stormstar. In the midst of the incredible plans that formulated in the two brothers' minds, an outsider arrived, which evoked Smokehawk's old and long-standing grudge against outsiders, especially loners and rogues like the outsider - Averi. Smokehawk ruthlessly bullied and taunted Averi, and got carried away from his plots. Smokehawk was hellbent on casting Averi out, as he was secretly afraid that this outsider would harm him and his brother Blizzardhawk just like how their mother left them to die. Smokehawk provoked Averi to attack him, anything to disgrace and shame Averi in front of the Clan. But Stormstar got in the way, as Averi reminded Stormstar of his beloved mother. Stormstar became overprotective of Averi, accepting her into the Clan, mentoring her, and then making her into a warrior, all the while standing off against Smokehawk, which greatly irritated him. Then, Smokehawk was struck with an idea. He had noticed that the newly named Averiwing had taken an interest in the warrior Wolfclaw, and Smokehawk knew that a devastated and grieving warrior would be crippled by the emotional weight. Therefore, Smokehawk and Blizzardhawk lured Wolfclaw out one day, and ambushed him - Blizzardhawk holding Wolfclaw down, and Smokehawk gleefully snapping his neck. Bringing Wolfclaw's dead body to camp, Smokehawk pretended to grieve, claiming Wolfclaw had been slain by a rogue. Smokehawk's plan worked. Averiwing was devastated, and soon she drifted, becoming irresponsible and snappish, which greatly put off Stormstar. Finally, Smokehawk's descent to power was clear. He just had to put into play, two more things and then he could be leader and guide FeatherClan on the actual correct track. Smokehawk told Blizzardhawk to stay at camp and cover for him, then the cruel tom slipped out of the camp, following Larksong, who was on a solo hunting patrol. Waiting for the correct moment, he then sprang, and in a flash of claws and fur, Larksong was quickly silenced, her head wrenched in the wrong way. Smokehawk then carried Larksong's body back to camp, and claimed the same rogue that killed Wolfclaw had struck down Larksong, and the whole Clan grieved. However, Averiwing grew suspicious. Two kills in the same day, and Smokehawk bringing back both bodies. Averiwing checked in between the two cats' claws, and she found shocking evidence - tufts of smoky gray fur in between them, matching Smokehawk's. She brought the evidence to Stormstar, but the leader refused to listen, firmly defending his brother, saying he would never do such a thing. Blizzardhawk, who was watching the entire camp, informed Smokehawk about Averiwing's suspicions, and Smokehawk decided he needed to get rid of him when he became deputy. Sure enough, Stormstar made the brother he still trusted into deputy, and Blizzardhawk and his Clanmates except Averiwing congratulated Smokehawk. Smokehawk noticed this and was enraged, but kept his feelings to himself. Smokehawk laid low for a while, doing normal deputy duties, trying to rid Averiwing's suspicions of him. Until one day, in the middle of the night, Smokehawk sneaked into the medicine cat den and snagged a few poisonous, red deathberries onto his claw, and stuffed them into a vole that he would bring to Stormstar the next day. However, Averiwing ate it instead, and drew all the attention Smokehawk was getting to herself, which drove Smokehawk up the wall. Once Averiwing recovered, her suspicions of Smokehawk grew too strong for her to contain, but Smokehawk at the same time was making his move against Averiwing. Together with Blizzardhawk, they dropped down onto Averiwing from separate trees - Blizzardhawk trying to blind Averiwing but when he realized the threat Averiwing posed, out of cowardice, he fled, leaving Smokehawk, fueled by jealousy and vengeance, to take on Averiwing single-pawed. The two cats fought in a writhing mass of claws, teeth and fur, from the middle of the night until dawn, when Smokehawk, exhausted from his injuries, collapsed which allowed Averiwing to deliver the killing bite. Smokehawk's bitter and vengeful spirit promised Averiwing revenge, before he padded to his new residence - The Dark Forest. Relationships Stormstar - Smokehawk was distant from his brother from the start, despising his peace-loving nature, thinking him as a 'weak' cat. He soon grew jealous and hateful of his brother when he became deputy, then leader. Blizzardhawk - Smokehawk was seemingly close with his other brother, but was only using him as a tool for his own ambitions. 'Averiwing '- Smokehawk hates Averiwing for her former outsider status and all the attention she gets for being the first cat with owl wings. Trivia * Smokehawk, Stormhawk and Blizzardhawk all share the same suffix as the leader of FeatherClan at the time thought of them as 'close siblings', though their relationship were far from that. * Smokehawk prowls the Dark Forest, mercilessly killing anyone who strays into "his part" of the Dark Forest, and also is constantly planning a great war against FeatherClan. * Smokehawk has self-esteem and jealousy issues, like me. Badge Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Toms Category:Evil Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Deputies Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Characters